


Until Next Time

by Alletsiva (Avistella)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Blindfolds, Cheating, Comfort Sex, F/M, Infidelity, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Alletsiva
Summary: Another night of pain and heartache from your abusive boyfriend brings you over to Zen's apartment once more.





	

It's rather late at night when Zen's phone vibrates with a new text message. The actor looks up from the book he was currently reading, momentarily putting it down, and reaches over to the bedside drawer to retrieve the device. It must be something important if whoever was texting him was trying to contact him at this time. The young man opens his phone, and a frown mars his lips when he sees the text that you sent.

_"Can I come over?"_

It's an innocent enough question, but Zen already knows what this is about, and for a moment, he hesitates. But then he remembers the way you looked the last time he saw you, and suddenly, the young man can't seem to type out his response fast enough. _"Sure thing."_

As soon as he sends the message, the actor gets up from his bed and tidies it up a bit before moving over to the living room to wait for you. After a bit of a wait, there's a knock on his door, and Zen braces himself for the sight that's about to greet him. The young man opens the door, and despite his earlier mental preparation, he still can't hide the torn expression on his face when he sees you standing there.

Despite the warmer temperature, you're wearing a long sleeved shirt and a pashmina scarf around your neck. You greet Zen with a small smile, but it doesn't quite reach your red and puffy eyes. Speaking of red, Zen notices the coloured mark on your cheek, and he realizes that it's still rather fresh. Without saying a word, Zen carefully lifts his hand to touch your cheek, fingers leaving feather-like touches against your skin. The actor gauges your reaction, and when you don't flinch or shift away, he daringly presses his palm flat against the expanse of skin, stroking it with the pad of his thumb.

Zen opens his mouth to ask, but the dead look in your eyes leaves the question stuck in his throat. Instead, the actor clears his throat and offers a small smile as he gestures for you to come inside. "Do you want anything to drink?" he asks, though it's more as a formality than anything else.

You shake your head as you make your way over to the young man's couch. "No," you answer him simply as you go to sit down, unwrapping the scarf around you.

Zen's eyes rake over the various bruises on your neck, and his hands ball into fists as he tries to control himself. "Is your... _boyfriend_ out?" Zen hesitates on the word "boyfriend", and when he does manage to get the word out, it's dripping with venom.

"He's hanging out at a friend's house for the night." Your response comes out strained, and the actor immediately drops the subject when he sees you shift uncomfortably in your seat, fingers picking at the scarf in your hands.

When Zen sees you sitting there like that, he's reminded of the first time _this_ happened. You were crying when he opened the door, unable to take much more of the poor treatment your boyfriend was giving you. Everything that happened after he let you in was a haze of carnal passion of Zen's unspoken love for you, and of your desire for your boyfriend's missed love. There was a sense of regret afterwards, but it somehow became a regular occurrence anyways.

You would go over to Zen's whenever things got tough. An escape. The young man never pushed you away, welcoming you with open arms. You understood you were taking advantage of Zen and his kindness, but you guiltily still continued to go to him. Unbeknownst to you, Zen understood that he was taking advantage of your unhealthy relationship with your boyfriend, but he guiltily still continued to let you in.

"...I'm gonna go get myself a drink for a second," Zen excuses himself as he walks over to the kitchen with mechanical steps.

As soon as the young man is hidden inside the kitchen, he grips onto the kitchen counter so hard that his knuckles turn white. He was frustrated, but not only towards that poor excuse of a human being. Zen was frustrated with himself too, unable to bring himself to tell you his feelings and making your situation far more complicated than it already was. At the very least, he wanted to help you leave that abusive relationship, but you stubbornly refused, so all Zen could do now was probably make things worse by offering you comfort sex whenever.

" _Damn it!_ " the actor growled to himself as he harshly kicked the counter, alerting you from the living room.

"Zen?" Your voice reaches his ears, and the young man snaps his head back to look at you. "A-Are you okay?"

The fear in your eyes doesn't escape Zen's notice, but he knows that it's not directed towards him. They're looking at something much deeper and more distant. The young man sighs. "Yes, sorry. I was just...upset at something."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Your question brings a wry smile to the male's lips. That was his line. He should be asking _you_ that, but instead, Zen shakes his head. "No."

You frown, obviously upset at that response, and you run towards the actor, wrapping your arms around his torso which catches him by surprise. You rest your head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as you reassure him, "I'm here for you."

Zen inhales sharply, his hands subconsciously going to stroke your hair. "I'm here for you too, you know." He can only hope that you understood what he meant by that.

You pull away from Zen and look up at him, smiling. Zen is still trying to figure out what kind of smile it was when you drag the young man down to a more comfortable level for you, and you kiss him. Zen's eyes widen the slightest bit, but he's not surprised at the sudden action. After all, this was the main event that he knew was coming. Everything else was just a prequel, something to ease the tension in the air and lessen the guilt of your upcoming actions in both of your hearts.

Zen returns your kiss firmly, eyelids closing themselves shut. While keeping your lips connected, the actor lifts you with ease. You're much lighter than he remembered, and concern starts to seep into his mind once more. Sensing the slight shift in mood, you deepen the kiss, wrapping your legs around the actor's broad frame and hands slipping off his hair tie. Zen seems to get the message and walks blindly to his bedroom, lips still pressed against yours as your fingers now play with the loose strands of his hair.

You untangle yourself from Zen when he goes to carefully set you down onto the bed. You finally disconnect from the kiss, out of breath, as you remind the actor, "Blindfold... Don't forget..."

Zen nods in understanding and walks over to his closet, taking out a black strip of cloth. The young man silently makes his way over to you and wraps it around your eyes, tying a knot firmly behind your head. "Is it uncomfortable?" His voice comes out soft and caring, and you shake your head.

Just to make sure you can't see anything, Zen waves his hands in front of your face, but you make no reaction. As soon as he confirms you can't see, Zen's expression finally falls. It pains him to see you like this, and he knows that what the both of you are doing is wrong. It's wrong on so many levels, but his resolve always wavers whenever he sees the bruises, some new and some old.

You don't deserve it. Somebody like you deserves to be treated well and to feel safe and warm. It still doesn't excuse the male's actions, but at the very least, he can provide some small comfort, no matter how inappropriate. The young man will continue to cherish you, even if he isn't the one you're thinking of with the blindfold around you. The blindfold wasn't really for anything kinky, but rather, it helped you cope, for a lack of a better word.

Zen wasn't your boyfriend, nor did he look anything like him, so you made sure you couldn't see the actor whenever _this_ happened. At least this way, you can imagine that the soft and gentle strokes on your body belong to your boyfriend that you convince yourself you love and not your friend whose kindness you were taking advantage of for comfort. You feel Zen tug on the hem of your shirt, telling you that he was ready.

You lift your arms over your head as you feel Zen lift your shirt off. Your ears pick up on the small gasp he lets out, and you instinctively try to wrap your arms around your body to hide. You're ashamed, a small whimper escaping your lips, and Zen's hand carefully wraps around your wrists, gently pulling them away from your body.

"Shh..." he softly coos in your ear, his warm breath sending shivers down your spine. "It's okay... You're okay... I won't hurt you."

"That's... That's not it," you answer him meekly.

"You're beautiful," Zen reassures you, and for some reason, you believe that's what he truly thinks. There's no underlying pity in his tone, so you have no choice but to believe that he was being sincere.

The actor's hands let go of your wrists and moves them to your back to unclasp your bra. He slips it off of you, fingers lightly tracing your arms as he does so. The air is cold, and you shiver slightly before your breasts are encased in warm hands. A delighted gasp leaves you, and Zen starts to massage the flesh, but he stops soon after.

Before you could ask, confused, you feel yourself being guided back to lie flat on the bed. The actor moves you and a few of his pillows around until you're fully comfortable. Zen brings his hands back up to your chest, fingers circling around your areola and tracing the shape of your breasts. He cups the mounds before placing a soft but long kiss on each of the hardened nubs, drawing out a low moan from you.

Zen sits up to look down at you. His eyes gaze over each discoloured mark on your skin, and the male frowns. He brings his hands to carefully glide over them, and you squirm underneath him. "Do they hurt?" He has to ask, and when you don't respond, instead opting to chew your bottom lip, Zen knows what the answer is.

He dips his head back down, pressing his lips against yours in a tentative kiss. His tongue pokes out to stroke and massage your lips, silently reassuring you that he'll be as gentle as he can. Zen breaks the kiss apart before moving over to the various marks and bruises around your body. There's far too many to count, and he wishes you could take all of them, as well as the pain they cause in your heart, away. But he knows he can't, so Zen chooses to instead replace those with something more gentle. More loving. A reminder that you deserve better.

It's rather frustrating to Zen that he can't mark you himself. His marks would be different from your current ones. His would be loving and careful, proof of his overflowing feelings towards you. But he shouldn't, in fear that your boyfriend would see them and end up lashing out at you.

As soon as Zen kissed all the marks he could see on your torso, he moves to take off your pants. Your legs aren't in as bad a state as your torso, but Zen trails kisses along them all the same. His lips press against your thighs while his eyes glance over to your underwear which are visibly wet. The actor hooks his fingers underneath the band and slides off the last article of clothing.

You tremble slightly in anticipation, and Zen carefully inserts a finger into your heat, eliciting a small gasp from you at the intrusion. The young man pumps his finger at a steady rhythm before inserting a second and third finger in when he hears you breath out your boyfriend's name. It's never his own name, Zen understands, but he tries not to let it bother him. You moan at the sensation as he curls his fingers and stretches you out. Zen's eyes hungrily watch the way you buck your hips to meet his pumps, and his other hand goes to palm his still clothed sex.

It's tight and almost painful as Zen rubs himself against the rough material. Once the actor thinks you're properly stretched out for him, he quickly strips out of his bottoms, giving himself a few quick pumps to a full erection as he reaches over for the packet he prepared beforehand. Zen hastily rips it open and rolls the condom over his member.

The actor then moves to align his cock against your entrance. He strokes your slit with his crotch, telling your blinded self of what was to come. It feels amazing no matter how many times Zen does it, pushing himself inside you at a slow pace. The way your walls try to suck him in even further always tests his self-control. As soon as the actor's buried himself deep inside you, he moves to rest his hand on either side of your head.

Zen hovers over you, his hair falling down around the both of you like a curtain to separate yourselves from the outside world. That's right, this is a stage. In this stage, you play the role of a princess who is loved and adored by everyone. You play the role of someone who is happy and content with the man above you right now.

Zen gives a slow roll of his hips, letting out a low moan at how warm and tight you felt around him. His hands grip tightly at the bedsheets, afraid that his grip would be too strong and painful if he were to hold you instead. The actor exhales shakily when he sees tears trail down your cheeks, and he leans his head down to kiss them away. They taste salty, but he continues to kiss them with determination to get rid of all your pain and suffering.

Just then, the young man realizes just how close your lips are, and without so much of a second thought, he kisses you softly. Your hands go to wrap around Zen's neck, wanting to deepen the kiss, and Zen complies. The actor grinds himself against you at an increasing pace, and you lift your hips to meet with his thrusts. It's not enough, Zen thinks, and he wraps his arms around your waist, lifting you slightly and trying to pull you as close as he possibly can towards him.

The young man brushes against a delicate spot inside you, and you break the kiss apart, throwing your head back. "Zen—!"

Zen's eyes widen. It's the first time you've ever called his name, and he shivers in delight. Something in him snaps, and he can no longer control himself, his promise of being gentle quickly forgotten. Zen's thrusts become much harder and deeper as he tries to make you call out his name again. You continue to repeatedly whine out the actor's name which spurs him on. He can't think properly anymore, desperate groans and grunts spilling out of him as his thrusts grow frantic and his arms tighten their hold around your waist. Zen can feel how close you are, and he brings his head down so that his lips were near your ear.

"More...more..." His voice is low and strained, barely able to get the words out as he moans and growls in your ear. "Call my name more, _please_ ," Zen begs, his voice cracking near the end of his plea.

Your hands tightly clutch onto his shirt that he was still wearing for purchase as you moan his name out for him. The bed creaks relentlessly underneath you, and the headboard bangs against the wall. Zen curses and gasps. "Oh god, _yesss_ —Just like that, babe. Continue— _hnngh_ —Continue calling my name just like tha— _aaah_..."

You can't hold it in anymore, the pleasure too much to contain. "I'm gonna cum, _Z-Zen_!!"

The end of the actor's name melds into a scream which brings Zen over the edge quickly after you, his cock throbbing and twitching with his release. He collapses on top of you, not wanting to pull out of you just yet, knowing that you won't be able to stay long in the morning as he buries his face in the crook of your neck and breathes in your delightful scent after sex.

* * *

It's a familiar scene that Zen wishes he could stop. It's early morning, and you're standing at the doorway, slipping on your shoes as though last night never happened. Zen watches you silently, his arms crossed over his chest. His eyebrows are furrowed, but you're too busy putting on your scarf to hide the bruises to notice. Just as you reach for the door, the young man finally decides to speak.

"You should leave him," he tells you. "He's not good for you."

You pause, refusing to look at him. Eventually, you will yourself to look up at him. "...I love him," you answer Zen who clenches his jaw in response. "Goodbye, Zen."

"G—" Zen stops himself before starting again. "...I'll see you later."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try exploring with my writing and have a go at angst and smut instead of my usual fluff and smut. I'm not sure I know how I feel at the end result.  
> Feel free to visit me on my [Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/).


End file.
